A True Friend In Need
by Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime
Summary: When Amy Carter moved from her hometown Texas to Detroit to start her life out fresh and get away from her abusive boyfriend,but when he followed her and she starts getting close to the autobot leader Optimus will he be able to keep her safe and love her?
1. Starting A New Life in Detroit

Hello transformers animated fans,here is another story for you. DO NOT own anything expect for my oc character and the plot of this story. Enjoy!:)

Amy Carter moved to Detroit to get away from her abusive boyfriend in Texas. She is very athletic girl,she loves football. She has tight abs,very tan skin,her eyes were purplish with a little blue,her hair is dirty blonde with blue streak in it. She a blue tank top with a little bit of her flat stomach showing, low rise blue jeans and blue sneakers,she has make up on a little and some jewerly.

As she unpack her things at her apartment,she couldn't help but wondering what drove her to live here,but she will soon find out why. It took her hours to get her apartment settle and find,but she was finally finished and there was knocked on her door,she went to opend to reveal a eight year old girl with orangeish eyes and hair,also her outfit was orange too,and she wore a key around her neck.

"Hi, I'm Sari Sumdac,my father and I live across the street from you and wanted to welcome you with fresh cookies." said Sari.

"How sweet thank you Sari,and I'm Amy Cater and I moved here from Texas." said Amy taking the cookies.

"Also my father was wondering,if you would come by for dinner tonite just to get to know as a neighbor." said Sari.

"Sure,I love too." said Amy.

"Okay be there at 7." said Sari,the she left and Amy then went back inside.

Sari wasn't going home,instead she went to autobot friends and once she got to the base she was greeted by Optimus.

"Hey Sari,what brings you here?" asked Optimus.

"I just got done greeting a new neighbor and my dad invite her to dinner,also I was wondering if you guys could come,so I can introduce to her." said Sari.

"I don't why not Sari." said Optimus.

"Okay, I better get back home,so I can help my dad get the food ready,also be ready by 7 to come cause that's when she is coming."

The autobots agreed. Amy was finishing get ready cause it was 6 pm and she wanted to get a early start on changing, so she wouldn't rush. Sari and her dad got the food prepare and set the table then went to get ready. The autobots finally arrived and fifteen minutes later Amy arrived.

"Amy,how nice of you to come." said Sari's father.

"Thanks for inviting me over ." said Amy

As the autobots waited for Sari to bring her friend over to meet them,they all drank oil awhile waiting for them.

"So,what do you think Sari's new looks like?" asked Bulkhead

"I don't know,but I hope she is nice." said Bulkhead.

Then Sari came in with Amy.

"Hey guys this is Amy Carter,our new neighbor." said Sari.

When Optimus got a look at Amy,he was shocked and he liked the way he look.

"These our protectors the autobot and this is their leader Optimus Prime." said Sari.

"Nice to meet you Optimus Prime and you guys too. I think I'm going to head home thanks for having me Sari." said Amy walking to the door.

"Hey Amy, I was wondering if I could drive you back to your apartment." said Optimus.

"Sure,I would like that Optimus." said Amy and with that Optimus transformed and he drove her home.

Sorry if this short planning on making the story longer and still working on my first animated story too! So I hope you enjoy! Peace out!


	2. Unusual Day

Amy woke up the next morning feel great and she decide to do a morning jog before doing other things for the day. Once she got outside she started her jog little did she know a pair of eyes were watching. Amy did a five mile jog then went back to her apartment and took a shower. It felt good having a cool shower,after that she threw on a pair blue shorts and blue tank,then she brush her hair.

At the autobot's base,the autobots were just waking up and there was a knock on their door. Optimus went to open it and it reveal to be Sari.

"Hey Sari,what brings you here on such a fine morning?" asked Optimus.

"I was on my way to Amy's apartment to see,if she wanted to hang out and I was wondering,if you would like join us." said Sari.

"Meaning me,you and Amy?" asked Prime.

Sari shook her head yes and she waited outside of the base.

"Hey Boss Bot was that Sari?" asked Bumblebee.

"Yeah she is on her way to see,if Amy wants to hang out with her and she asked if I wanted to join." said Optimus.

"Why,don't you go then Prime." said Bumblebee turning on the tv, "and get to know Amy better, I can tell that you like her,so go and have a good time."

"Sari,I would like to you and Amy." said Optimus transforming into his truck and opened a door for Sari.

"Great! Let's head over to Amy's apartment then." said Sari and Optimus drove off.

Amy was in her kitchen when she heard a window being smashed,she jumped at the sound and got a knife for protection and went to investgate, but before she could get any futher a hand grabbed and pulled her back.

"Let me go!" yelled Amy.

"No you sweet thang, I'm going to have a good time with you!" smirk the invader and drag her into her bedroom holding her knife to her throat at the same time Optimus pulled up and Sari got out to hear struggle and things breaking in Amy's apartment and Amy screaming.

"Optimus! Amy is in trouble." said Sari as she ran into Amy's apartment.

Optimus couldn't do anything and waited. Sari could hear Amy screaming in her bedroom and Sari kicked the door open and seen a man trying to rip Amy's clothes off of her.

"Let go of her you creep!" said Sari kicking the guy in a place you men don't want to be hit. He howled and let of go Amy.

"Amy come on let's get out of here Optimus is waiting." said Sari as she yanked Amy out by her hand.

The man wasn't going to let Amy going until he had his way with her and ran out after,once he got out there all the sudden he was picked up by a big hand and stared into the eyes of Optimus Prime,whose eyes had a hint of red in them.

"If I ever hear that you attack this girl again,you'll be diging your own grave!" said Optimus and he dropped the guy and ran for his life.

Once he was gone, Optimus put both Sari and Amy down then asked, "Are you okay Amy?"

"Yes, Optimus thanks. So what brings you guys there anyway?" asked Amy

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and I invited Optimus to tag along." said Sari.

"Sure I loved to,let me get my purse and my flip flops and I will be out." said Amy.

Optimus transformed and waited for Amy and a minute later Amy came out,Optimus opened up his door,Amy got in and buckle up and Optimus drove off. They spend the entire day getting to know one another, Amy was telling them reason why she moved Optimus sliently vowed that he will watch and protect Amy at all cost,if ever her abusive boyfriend comes to Detroit look for Amy.

Optimus drove the girls back to the base and Optimus gave Amy a tour of the base, the autobots and Sari noticed that Optimus was fallen for Amy,but the question is does Optimus know and how will Amy react if Optimus tells her. After the tour Optimus took Sari and Amy and on the drive back Optimus started to feel something strange and wonder if she is fallen for Amy.


	3. Living with the Autobots

Here is the third chapter enjoy!

That same night when she was attacked Amy was back in her apartment taking a cool shower and Sari and Optimus decided to stay with Amy for a few weeks just to keep her safe from any other creeps that might try to harm Amy in anyway. Amy got out of her shower and went to dry herself off when she notice some buises and bite marks all over her body from that creep that attack her early, luckly for her Optimus and Sari came when they did.

When Amy was getting clothes she couldn't but a feel a connection towards Optimus,but she doesn't know why unless this is what drove her to move here. Once she had fresh clothes she walked into the living room seeing Sari watching tv and Sari turned to see her.

"Hey Amy how did that shower feel?" asked Sari.

"It felt good,I just hope that creep doesn't return again." said Amy.

"Don't you worry Optimus and I will be here to protect you." said Sari.

"Thanks,listen are you hungry?" asked Amy, "I'm thinking about ordering a pizza."

"Sure,I love pizza!" said Sari. Amy order a hamburger pizza and a side of breadsticks and they brought it over to Amy's apartment. Optimus noticed a pickup coming,but came to realize that the girls order their supper, the guy came up with the food and drinks and the girls began to eat.

"So,Amy what do you think of Optimus Prime?" asked Sari

"He is really sweet autobot and also very protective of all the humans on this earth,I couldn't help but wonder if the feeling that I had that drove me to live here. I wonder if it had something to do with Optimus." said Amy.

"I don't know,but it could be." said Sari.

"I don't mean intrude on you girls." said Optimus through the window, "but Amy I think it would be best if you come live with me and my men until we know for sure you can be safe here."

"I would love that let me go and pack a few things." said Amy as she went into her bedroom. A few minutes later Amy came out with a bookbag and a suitcase,she then locked the door behind her and Sari and they went to Optimus who opened his door for them to get in and he drove off. First Optimus dropped off Sari at her home,then he and Amy went back to the base.

The others knew about it and were ready to welcome Amy into their family,they will do whatever it takes and keep her safe and protected from harm. Optimus came into view and Amy got out first,the Optimus transformed.

"Guys,you remember Amy? She will be living with us for awhile until I feel that she is safe to return to her apartment." said Optimus.

"Welcome to our home base." said Bumblebee.

"Thanks for letting stay with you guys." said Amy

"Here let me take your bags." said Bulkhead

"Amy I will give you a tour of our base,then I'll take you to your room." said Optimus as he picked her up and started the tour.

Hours later Optimus took her to her room and then left her alone so she could get things put a way she wanted. Optimus and the other autobots were having a small meeting in the med bay on how to keep Amy safe.

"If Amy has a job,I think one of us should take her there and then wait for her to get done with her job and bring her back to base." said Optimus, "so who would be up for it?"

"I know who would be perfect for the job." said Bumblebee, "you Prime would be perfect."

"ME!?Why me? All the time? Wouldn't you guys want turns?" asked Optimus.

"Optimus we all agreed with Bumblebee." said Ratchet

"Yeah you are perfect to be Amy's protect." said Prowl

"Well alright then if you guys thinks that it is the right thing to do." said Prime as he walked to Amy's room.

As Amy was making her bed there was a knock on her door,she opened the door to see Optimus standing here.

"Hi Optimus what do want?" asked Amy.

"Me and men were dicussing that if you have job or need to go somewhere for anyway that one of us would be your protector stay with you until you ready to head back to base." said Optimus.

"Oh and by chance are you my protector?" asked Amy

"How did you know!?" said Optimus shocked.

"Lucky guess." said Amy, "I would love for you to be my protector anyway." Optimus blushed at that last remark.

As the night wore on Amy was able to get a good night sleep in awhile.


	4. Never Safe Again

Amy woke up the next morning in the autobot's base. She felt great and had a good night sleep. So she got up and took a shower and then dried herself and put fresh clothes on and walked out of her room into the kitchen where she sees Optimus drinking a can of oil. Optimus looks up from his can and see Amy.

"Good morning Amy." said Optimus, "have a good night sleep?"

"Yeah." said Amy, "thanks for letting me stay with you."

"Ah,no trouble at all Amy." said Optimus as he brought his hand down so she could get to the table.

Then the rest of the autobots came into the kitchen and they all greeted Amy and Optimus as they came in. As they were talking Amy jumped off the table and grabbed her purse and walked to her. It was nice of Sari's father to bring her car to the base, just as she got in Optimus bent down to her level.

"Amy where are you going?" asked Optimus

"I'm going to the mall and buy a things I need,so I don't have go back to my apartment." said Amy

"Mind,if I follow you?" asked Optimus, "cause remember I'm your protector."

Amy nodded in agreement and Optimus transformed as Amy started her car and started to drive away and Optimus followed. Amy got to downtown mall and started to walked in and not even noticing a guy follow her in the mall,Optimus didn't even notice this either. Amy went into one of her favorite shops got twenty pairs of shorts,jeans,tops, hair products and make-up and everything else she thought she need.

Optimus was still waiting outside for her to come to her car,so they could go back to the base. As Amy was making her exist she got the strange feeling that she was being followed and sure enough a guy grabbed her and began to drag her.

"Let go of me you creep!" yelled Amy, "Optimus!"

Optimus heard Amy scream,so he drove fast behind the mall.

"Amy you don't know who am I?" asked the man

Amy's eyes went wide and she knew who he was "Jacob! What are you doing!?"

"I came to take you back to Texas." he said as he continue to drag her,Optimus was about ready to round the corner and seen Amy being dragged by a guy,he transformed but waited for the right momment.

"Jacob let me go!" said Amy

"No! You are going back to Texas with me right now!" yelled Jacob

"Let her go!!" said a booming voice

"Who said that!" said Jacob letting Amy go and she ran to the booming voice and Jacob was shocked to that the voice was a robot and seen it picking up Amy and putting her on his shoulder.

"I'm Optimus Prime,Amy's protector and if you so come near her again, you will have to answer to me!" said Optimus as he transformed and took Amy back to her car. Jaocb was shocked at first,but was still determined to take Amy back to Texas with one way or another.


	5. More Protection At All Cost

Optimus got Amy back to her car and made sure she was safe inside her car,then waited until she started her car and then he drove behind as they drove back to base. What they didn't know was that Jacob was following them. Half back to the base Optimus sense that someone was following them,so he turned on optics without turning around he found out that Jacob was following them.

Optimus sped ahead of Amy and told that Jacob was following them and told her to follow him where everytime someone like Jacob or a decepticon was following them they would always take this route to lose them. They went through a rundown part of town and sure enough Jacob was following them until they rounded a croner they vanished. Jacob slamed on his brakes and curse and swore cause he had lost Amy and the one they call Optimus Prime were gone.

Optimus and Amy got back on the same road they were on and continue towards the base. Sari and the other autobots were waiting for Amy and Optimus to return. Then they seen a red and blue semi followed by a green 2002 ford mustang pull up.

"Hey,what took you guys so long?" asked Sari,Amy and Optimus looked at each other and Amy replied, "my ex-boyfriend from Texas Jacob Conners showed up and tried to take me back to Texas,but lucky for me Optimus was there to save me."

"Wow!" said Sari.

"Now I know he here,he will stop at nothing to get me back cause her tried to follow us,but Optimus show me a cool short cut and we losted him." said Amy

Amy went inside and Sari followed her to help unpack whatever she bought at the mall. Optimus and the other autobots were inside the med bay discussing on what or how to protect Amy from her craz ex-boyfriend.

"So,Prime what's the plan on protection Amy from her boyfriend?" asked Bumblebee.

"Well it looks like she will be staying here for a long time until the police can arrest Jocob." said Prime.

"Well Prime again you are suitable for the job on protecting her,since she is more comfortable with you." said Ratchet

Optimus agreed,it seem she is more comfortable with him and he is wondering why,but won't push it until she is comfortable to tell why. Sari came out of Amy and inside the med bay.

"What's Amy doing?" asked Optimus

"She is tired,so she is taking a nice long nap and doesn't want to disturb." said Sari.

"Well then,let her rest for awhile." said Optimus as they went into the living room and watched some tv awhile Amy is sleeping. The more Optimus thinks about Amy the more his feeling grow for her. He wants to tell Amy how he feels about,but doesn't want to ruin the friendship that they are forming,so he deciding to wait until they get to know one another more better.


	6. Finding Out The Truth

Amy woke up from her nap,she got and decided to take a shower. As she showered,she couldn't get her boyfriend out of her mind. Now that he found her,he won't leave until she is with him and she doesn't want to go with him. Ever since they had been dating he been very abusive to her,but he wasn't like that before. She got done with her shower and put on a pair of blue fuzzy shorts and a blue tank top,then went back under the covers.

Optimus and the other autobots were figuring a plan to keep Amy even more safer from her abusive boyfriend who had finally found her.

,she

"We need to keep an eye on Amy twenty-four/seven." said Optimus

"Well, she can't go anywhere unless Optimus or another one of us autobots are with her." said Prowl

"For now Optimus is the one to watch her for now,since she seems to be more comfortable around him." said Ratchet

Optimus nodded and agreed, he is started to feel more of connection with Amy ever since they first met. Amy was walking by when she heard them talking about her. She started to think that she can defend herself,but then again she still weak to defend herself,she was gald that Optimus was her protector from Jake.

Amy ran back to her and went under bed and grabbed a box,she put it on her bed and she opened it. Inside was jewerly of her mothers who died in a car accident with her dad before she moved to here. Memories of that accident flooded her mind about. She remembers that she got a call in the middle of the night. She was sound alseep when she heard the telephone rang.

She went to pick up, "Hello?" she asked

"Are you the daughter of Glenn and Ashley Carter?" asked Officer on the other end.

"Yes." she said

"I'm sorry to say,but your parents were in a serious collison." said the officer

Amy's eyes began to water and then she asked, "Are they okay?" and the officer's word he said crushed Amy's spirit, "I'm sorry,but they were killed on impact. Once again I'm sorry for your lost. Would you be able to come down and pick up your parent's belongings?" Amy remain quiet for a minute and then she said that she would be right down and hung up.

Amy wipe tears from her eyes and still looking at her parent's belongings, her phone laying next to her bed started to ringing scaring her,but she picked it up and answer.

"Hello?" Amy asked

"Amy, this is officer Blanco,we spoke away back about your parent's accident."

"Yes, I remember." said Amy not knowing that Optimus was listening,he didn't mean too,but he wanted to talk to her and seen that she was on her phone and decided to wait.

"We have more info on your parent's accident and we want you downtown." said officer Blanco

"Well here the thing, I moved to Detroit,Michigan." said Amy

"Is there anyway you can get back to Texas?"

"Amy sorry to interprupt." said Optimus walking in, "but I would be willing to drive you in to Texas to talk to them."

"Officer Blanco, I have a friend who is able to drive back to Texas right now to talk you,so I'll be there as soon as I can." said Amy

"Alright,we will be waiting." said Blanco

Amy hung up for her and Optimus transformed to his semi truck and Amy grabber her purse then hopped in and Optimus drove. As he went by the others he said that he driving Amy back to Texas cause she was just told by the police that they have new info on her parent's crashed. The others and Sari went along too,cause either them nor Optimus knew about Amy's parents.

It was about five hour drive,but they finally back Texas and they stop in front of the police station where Officer Blanco was waiting. Amy and Sari got our of Optimus and Bumblebee and they transformed. Officer Blanco's eye went wide then asked "Who are they?"

"They are the autobots,they protect Detroit and they took me in when I moved there and this is Sari Sumdac,they girl I made friends with there too." said Amy.

"Well you two can come in and the autobots can listen from the outside the building." said Officer Blanco. Amy and Sari went inside and the autobots waited outside,but listen in.

"Okay we went through all the paperwork of your parent's car crash,we went through their car and found that it was mess with."

"Mess with how?" asked Amy

"The brakes were cut,wires were missing,so we suspect that someone wanted your parents to died." said Blance, "we also found finger prints and this maybe shocking to you Amy." handed her the papers. When Amy got one good look at the paper she fainted.

"Amy!" said Sari as she caught,Optimus was outside and saw this,now he was even more concern for Amy.

Officet Blanco and a few other officer helped Amy onto her seat and gave a glass of water and then Blanco asked, "Amy what's wrong?"

"That was Jacob's prints." said Amy, "he killed my parents!"

"Well we called the Detroit police to tell to look out for him." said Blanco

"He's been abusing ever since my parents died, that was the reason why he was so mean to me," said Amy, "I moved to Detroit to get away from him and now he found me in Detroit."

"Officer, the autobots and their leader Optimus Prime out there,are keep Amy safe so far,Amy did have an apartment until someone broke in and tried to rape her,Optimus saved her and she lives with the autobots." said Sari

"Amy,if you see him at all, don't make contact with him,but called the police and they will contact us." said Officer Blanco. Amy thanked him and she and Sari walked out of the station where the autobots were waiting for them in their vehicle modes. Amy got in Optimus and Sari got in Bumblebee and they went back to Detroit and it was a long drive


	7. In Search Of Answers

Amy was riding in Optimus on the way back home,she couldn't believe that her ex was the one that killed her parents why? Optimus could sense that she was in deep thinking about what the cops in Texas told her. Finally they were back in home and Amy including Sari hop out of the autobots,so they could transform.

"I just can't believe that Jacob killed my parents, I need to do some research and find clues as to why Jacob did this." said Amy

Sari came up behind Amy and put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Me and the autobots can help you in anyway."

"Thanks,I'm going to go pack." said Amy

"Why?" asked Optimus, Amy turned around and replied, "I need to go back home and search for answers there and you guys and Sari can come along to watch to make sure Jacob is around to stop me."

They all agreed,so Sari hurried home and pack for the trip and Amy continue to pack and by the afternoon they were all ready and headed back to Texas. It was a long drive and they stopped once in awhile to let the girls have breaks and by night time rolled around they made it to Texas. Amy and Sari found a nice hotel and once they got into the room they fell asleep. The autobots were in the parklot and were asleep.

By the next morning Amy was ready to start her investagation into her parent's death,but first they went to where they were buried. Once there Amy hop out of Optimus and walked to their,Amy landed two red roses on their graves and sat down in between them and rub the headstone.

"Mom,dad if you can hear me up there, I just found out that Jacob was behind your deaths and I will do everything in my power to put him behind jail." and with that Amy laid a kiss on their headstones and got up and went back to autobots and they drove into town.

"So where to first Amy?" asked Optimus.

"I want to head to Jacob's parents house his and mine were good friends." said Amy. Once they got there Amy hop out of Optimus and went to the door and rang the door. Jacob's mom Kathy opened the door.

"Amy! What a surprise! Chris Amy is here." said Kathy.

"Amy what brings you by?" asked Chris.

"Well yesterday I got a call from the Texas police about my parent's death and they that Jacob was the one who killed them." said Amy.

Both Chris and Kathy got shocked looks on their faces. "What are boy this!" said Kathy on the break of tears and Chris comfort Kathy. "Amy come on in and tell us more and try to help you to bring our son into prison. said Chris.

They autobots and Sari waited outside for nearly six hours until Amy opened Optimus's door. "So Amy did you get much leads?" asked Prowl as they drove on. "Yes, they said they Jacob was really distance and was acting strange before my parent's accident,so I'm off to talk to Kyle."

"Who is Kyle?" asked Sari, "He is one of good friends and best friend to Jacob,so maybe he could give me some more leads." said Amy.

Back in Detroit Jacob was looking for Amy and wanted her badly. He was wondering where she could be and still continue to search for her. Amy was looking for Kyle in hopes he could shade some light on her parent's death. It was about two hours later where Amy found Kyle in the park playing with his dog. Amy hop out of Optimus and ran to Kyle.

"Kyle!" Amy called, Kyle looked and shouted "Amy!" and the two shared a hug, "Hey girlfriend how have you been since your parent's death?", "Well I'm doing better and I need some help, you see yesterday I got a call from the Texas police saying they had a break in the case and said that someone mess with my parent's car which cause the accident and their death,but may shock you,but Jacob was the one who cause my parents to get killed." said Amy.

"What our Jacob?!" said Kyle shocked and Amy only nodded, "So can you tell me anything about Jacob,like if he was acting strange,being distance from family and friends, you know things like that." "Now that you mention, Jacob was becoming very distance since you two broke up and he been going off everyday and he would be gone for two days then he would return and disappeard again." said Kyle. "Okay,thanks that is a good start." said Amy writing it down and then got up.

"Amy if you need anymore help just texted me and we could meet somewhere to talk more." said Kyle, Amy smiled and said, "Thanks,I'll keep that in mind." And with that she,Sari and the autobots were off again.


	8. A Close Call

As Optimus and the others drove to the next place that Amy wanted to check out,Amy kept going over the notes and trying to find some clues and she came up with nothing. She wants to know why Jacob would go beyond and kill her parents? He was being very abusive to her and her parents were just. trying to protect her and they ended up burying six feet under. She started having images of her and her parents. How happy they were back then,but Amy was demtermine to Jacob to jail for what he had done and causing her so much pain.

Optimus was sensing that she was in deep thinking and he was determined to keep her safe from her abusive boyfriend. "Amy we are at the next stop." said Prime as she jumped out and went inside his apartment and Sari went into help her search. The autobots were sleeping and didn't know that Jacob was going into his apartment. The girls were searching for clues and didn't hear the door the open and shut. "Ah! Amy you finally come in your sense and return to me." said Jacob. Amy and Sari turned and gasped. "Jacob! How could you!? How dear you kill my parents?! What has gotten into you!" said Amy as he went grab her,but she and Sari flipped over him. "So,you finally found out that it was I that killed your parents? They were in the way of me to get you,so I figure the only to get them out of the way was to kill them." and he went to tackle her,only to get punch by Amy.

"Come on Sari,we got what we need! Let's beat it!" said Amy as they ran out of the door. Jacob got up and ran after them. "Optimus! Open the door,Jacob walked in on us and now is after us!" said Sari as she and Amy hopped in and they sped off just as Jacob ran out. "I will get you Amy! If it was the last thing that I do!" Amy and Sari took a deep breath and Amy began to look through what they had found. "So,Amy what did you and Sari find?" asked Optimus. "Well for one thing we found lots of pictures of me and my parents. We found receipts of him buying things to work with on cars and other things." said Amy

"You are fogetting one thing Amy." said Sari, "he did confess to killing your parents too." "Yeah that is right Sari." said Amy. "Well Amy, I'm getting hungry can we stop to eat?" asked Sari looking at Amy. Amy agreed and they stopped for a bit to eat,before they continue. Jacob was back in his apartment looking to find that the stuff he kept hidden from the police that would pin him to the accident was now gone! "She took it! I'm going to go and get it back!" said Jacob as he grabbed his car keys and went to find Amy and her little friend.

Once they had eaten,they went back to the autobot only to get hit by a car and sent them flying in the air. Amazly they didn't get hurt and Optimus and Bumblebee caught them. "Girls! You okay?" asked Optimus. "Yeah,but the heck hit us?" asked Sari and Jacob emerged from the car. "Amy you have something that you will not be giving to the police." said Jacob. "No,Jacob. I'm taking this to the Texas police to have you aressted for the death of my parents!" said Amy as Optimus and Bumblebee transformed with the girls in their hands and they sped off from Jacob.

Jacob was now furious and got in his car and took off after them.

"Optimus! He is right on your tail!" said Amy as he got closer. "Girls! Hang on tight!" said Optimus as he push his speed to the limit. Jacob notice that they were speeding up and he did that too. Optimus and the others turned a corner and vanished. Jacob was now cursing that he lost them again,but Jacob did again see them and he had an idea,if he were to kill Amy and her friend,and the evdenice that would tie him to the accident of Amy's parents would be gone. He sped up to catch them. "Guys, I think we lost him." said Sari,but then Optimus was hit on the back end and spun out of control and hit a tree. Jacob stopped to see if there was any movement and there wasn't and he drove off. "OPTIMUS! AMY! SARI!" yelled Ratchet as he ran to Optimus. He opened the door and got Sari and Amy out. They began to move. Optimus then transformed. "Optimus are you okay?" asked Prowl and Ratchet set the girls down. "Yes, I'm fine. What about the girls?" asked Optimus. "They are alive and kicking." said Bulkhead. "Jacob now wants me dead." said Amy as she fell to ground and the others surrounder her. "But I'm not giving up." said Amy as Optimus transformed and let her in and Bumblebee transformed too and let Sari in and they continue on searching for more clues.


	9. Confession and Almost Death

Jacob drove to a different state and town,he was hoping that with Amy dead, he won't be arrested and he fell asleep in home. Amy who was in Optimus's cab was looking at what they have collected on Jacob. She just still can't believe that Jacob killed her parents and almost tried to kill her,but the more she looked at the clue,the more tears came to her eyes. Optimus notice this and tried to comfort her by tighten his seatbelt on her. Amy smiled and sliently thanks Optimus.

"Hey Boss Bot." said Bumblebee

"What is it Bumblebee?" asked Optimus

"We are coming up to the next desentation that Amy wants to investage further." said Bee. Amy looked outside of Optimus's window looking her hometown and missed the town so much. She just couldn't believe she left the town,but the town reminder her too much of her parents. The one building caught her whiched caused her jump out of Optimus and Optimus came a halt. "Amy! Amy what are you doing?" She didn't stop,she just kept running,she was running to something like it was telling her to come and she disappeared over a hill.

"Autobots,Amy has run off,we find her and fast!" said Optimus as they turned around and headed in the direction that Amy went. Amy ended up in the middle of nowhere. She wants to know why she was drawning to this place,but before she knew it,she felt a rush of pain wash over her and she felt to the ground,she looked up to see Jacob and she evdenice from her. "Well now you are going to died a painfully death and I will yet again get away with murder." he laughed. Just as he was about to leave the ground started to shake and there the autobots. Optimus to see Amy on the ground barely moving and holding her side.

"You dare hurt her!" said Optimus as he grabbed Jacob,but Jacob took off leaving the evdenice behind. Optimus ran over to Amy,she was still alive,but barely. Ratchet lucky that they have him,began to work on Amy and only took him a few hours and told the others that she will be okay. Optimus transformed back to his semi form and Ratchet put Amy in his cab and they drove back into town and they rested at a hotel parking lot. A few hours later Amy came too.

"Amy are you alright?" asked Optimus.

"Yeah,but...what about the evdience?" asked Amy.

"Don't worry we got it back from Jacob,we scared him off." said Prowl.

Amy looked over the evdience and realize that she need one more evdience against Jacob and she can take it to the Texas police station. She could feel that her parents were watching over. Optimus kept something to himself long enough and now he thinks it is time to tell Amy how he really feel about her.

"Amy there is something I need to tell you." said Optimus

Amy nodded.

"Ever since we started to get to you know,I've been having these feelings that I normal don't have,but what I'm trying to say is that I love you and that I really liked you. be" Amy was shocked,but she smiled and told him that she felt the same way and hugged his seats and they drove off to find the last piece that Amy needs to put Jacob behind bars. Jaocb got back to apartment and started to curse. He almost got the evdience that would surely put him in jail. It was Amy's parents fault that they died,they should of had the car look before they took off. He notice whenever Amy was around there these bots always around her,but then he realize that they were the Autobots and that they will leave her side,then there was a huge crashing sound he looked at the window to see a pair of the red eyes staring at him.


	10. A Relax Evening or Not?

Jocab fainted and didn't even bother to scream. The red eye bot picked him up and flew away. Hours later Jocab woke up to find more red eyes staring at him. Jocab was scared out of his mind and the one who was looking at him said "I will not harm you human."

"What are you talking about? You are one of those robots that Amy is with." said Jocab.

"We want to work with you,cause are the enemys of the autobots and we notice that Amy and the autobot leader are close to each other." said Megatron.

"What are your names?" asked Jocab

"I am Megatron leader of the decepticons and these are my men Starscream,Blitzwing,Lugnut." said Megatron

"I want Amy dead cause she getting clues that I killed her parents and I want her stop before she gets to the Texas police." said Jocab.

Megatron and his men agree and Jocab was getting a good feeling that Amy will be stopped for good with his new pals. The autobots have been driving hours and the girls are sound asleep. Optimus thought it felt good that Amy is his and will protect her at any cost even if that meant that he will lose his life. The autobots finally reach the hotel the girls will be staying at.

"Amy and Sari we have reach the hotel that you girls are staying at and we will all be out here watching your room." said Optimus as he opened his door so Amy could get out and Bumblebee did the same with Sari.

"Thanks Optimus me and Sari are going to check in." said Amy as she and Sari got checked into their room and began unpacking their things, once they did that they order room service and a moive and once their food came they watched their movie.

Half way through their moive Sari asked, "Hey are you and Optimus a item now?"

"Yes we are is that a problem?" asked Amy in a nice way.

"No it's great girl! Optimus had been eyeing you for some time when you two first met,it's just that he didn't know how you react to him liking you cause he is a robot and you are a human." said Sari.

They finally finish the movie and they got dressed cause they are going out for awhile,they snuck out cause they wanted to go on their own without the autobots following them. Once they were away from them Sari asked, "Amy do you think that we really should be doing this? We should of told Optimus before leaving." "I know we should,but they were sleeping and I didn't want to wake them." said Amy. Half away to where they wanted to go a group of boys seen them and whistle at them.

Sari was scared of them and hid behind Amy for protection. "Hey sweet things why don't you come with us and we will show you two good time." said one of the boys. "No way,we are not going with you." said Amy as she and Sari tried to walk away but one of them grabbed Amy. Amy grabbed his arm and flipped him and she punch the rest of them and once they were on floor,the girls took off. "GET THEM!!!" order the leader and took off after the girls.

Optimus who was sleeping awoke to a sharp pain in his spark,he transformed and looked in the girl's room to find them gone. "Autobots! The girls are gone we need to find them! Transform and roll out!" and they took off to find the girls. Amy and Sari found a hiding place and hid. The guys that were after them flew right passed them. The girls came out and the boys grabbed ahold of them. "Let us go you jerks!" said Amy as he struggle to get free,but one of the boys had a knife and put it to Amy's neck.

"One false move and we will kill you both." said the leader. They drag the girls into the darkness of the ally and began to move their clothes,they were going to rape them and kidnapped them. They were screaming at the top of their lungs. The autobots weren't far away and heard them from the ally. The autobots transformed and ran into the ally and seen the girls crying as the guys began to take off their pants. Amy looked to see Optimus and the other autobots.

"Optimus!" said Amy, the boys turned to see the autobots and Optimus and Bumblebee picked them up and the boys were screaming for their lives. Amy and Sari got their clothes. Optimus and Bumblebee took the boys to the police station which wasn't far and gave them to the police. The autobots came back to Sari and Amy. Optimus picked Amy up and he was leaking engeron tears.

"Amy what were you and Sari thinking? You two could of been killed." said Optimus.

"We are sorry,we saw that you guys were sleeping and we didn't want to wake you. I'm sorry." said Amy.

Optimus and Bumblebee said that a apologize wasn't needed,but was glad that the girls were okay and they drove back to the hotel.


	11. Jacob's Master Plan Part I

The next day after what happen that night Optimus was even keeping a closer optic on Amy then ever before. He loved her too much to let her go. Amy and Sari took a good and went to have breakfast. The girls were getting their food and sat down to eat. Sari notice that Amy was hiding something,cause it seem liked she was always covering her face and arms but decided to not push her and waited until Amy felt alrite to tell.

The girls got everything pack and Sari got into Bumblebee and Amy got into Optimus and the autobots began their journey once again. "So,where to next Amy?" asked Bulkhead who pulled along side Optimus. "We need to head out to one of those places that Jacob always wanted to hang out with the bad boys." said Amy. "Uh,Amy I don't think that isn't such a good idea." said Optimus as they got closer to the location.

At the decepticon's base Jacob and Megatron were working out a plan to get rid of Amy and also the autobots. Their plan was to trick them in coming to a unlocation that Amy knew about that they were to search there for more info and that's were the final info that Amy would find to nail Jacob down. They final put the plan into action and waited for them to arrive. Amy and Sari stopped at a mall to shop for clothes and music and other things that they wanted to bring home.

The girls went into the mall awhile the autobots waited outside for the girls. As they waited for the girls a group of boys came right up beside Optimus and started to looked at him.

"Dude this semi is kicked sweet!" said one boy

"Yeah did you see those two chicks that climb out of the semi?" said the other boy.

"Yeah! They were smokin' hot! Let's go after them!" said the third boy.

But before the boys could even take a step a blue metal hand grabbed them, they looked to see the autobots and they realize that they heard everything that they said and plus the one that grabbed them was steamy mad. They cried for their mommies and Optimus dropped them and they ran away in time cause Sari and Amy were coming out of the mall.

"Well Optimus I'm ready to head to the final place to get the info to finally put Jacob in jail." said Amy,even though Optimus was uneasy they drove to the location. Jacob and Decepticons were waiting for them to arrive. They got there in a few minutes. Amy and Sari got out of Optimus so Optimus and the other autobots could transformed. Once they were out a huge blast threw them off. The girls were thrown up in the air and Optimus looked up and grabbed the girls. "You two girls okay?" asked Optimus as he put them. "What was that?" asked Amy,but she only got up to fall. "Amy!" said Sari as she help Amy to blood seeping from her side. "Optimus! She is bleeding." said Sari.

The autobots surrounded them just as a blast threw them back. "Who was that!?" said Prowl. Amy looked up to see Jacob with the decpticons and all the autobots were in pure shock! "Jake! What on earth!" said Amy, "why are you siding with the Decepticons?!" "I figure this would a good way to stop you from getting the final piece that would be pin on your parent's death Amy." said Jacob as he sat on top of Megatron, "now the decepticons will kill you for me!" The Decepticons started to close in on Amy,she was too weak to move from the blood lost just as the Starscream was about ready to grabbed her,Optimus grabbed her before and the other Autobots including Sari was around Optimus and me. "YOU WILL NEVER KILL AMY AS LONG AS ME AND OTHER AUTOBOTS ARE TO KEEP AMY SAFE!!!" yelled Optimus. The Decepticons started to close in.......

*Whoa! What is going to happen?! I'm still working on making chapters longer*


	12. Jacob's Master Plan Part 2

*Sorry for the long update,been busying with the finals and work,so I'm on a long Christmas break and I can

now update a few of my stories=) Enjoy the next chapter.

As the Decepticons closed in on the Autobots and Sari who were protecting Amy. Amy was very badly and Ratchet was the only one to fix her,but the Decepticons including Jake wanted Amy dead. Optimus held Amy close to his chest,he would protect her no matter the cost. One of the Decepticons manage to grabbed Amy out of Optimus's grasp. "Amy!" yelled Optimus as the Autobots looked to see Megatron grabbed her and threw her down and Jake got down to take her out.

"No!! We will not let you hurt Megatron!" said Optimus as the rest of the team got into their battle stance. "You,autobots are so, pathetic." said Megatron as he punched Optimus that sent him flying into a building. "Prime!" yelled his team as they went to help him up. "Prime, you and your team will watched the death of Amy and it would all your fault!!" laughed Megatron.

All the other autobots charged at the Decepticons,but all their attack were deflected off of them and hit them. They all fell to the ground and were bleeding energon and were badly damaged. Optimus took most of the beating. "Now autobots watch as I blast Amy to death." said Megatron as Jake laughed. Jake couldn't believe it, he was finally rid himself of Amy,but he laughed more at the Autobots cause they looked so pathetic and helpless from trying to save Amy.

Optimus looked up to see Megatron about ready to blasted Amy who was slowly trying to get away. "I...won't....let you kill Amy!" said Optimus as he slowly got up. "There is no time left Prime." said Megatron as he let the blasted go. "NO!!!!!" yelled Optimus as he ran full speed ahead and blocked the shot and it flew back at Megatron and sent Jake flying,but Starscream caught him.

"Decepticons! Retreat!! We will back Prime!" said Megatron as they and Jake retreated. "Amy!" said Optimus as he picked her up. Ratchet came over and scanned Amy's body. "She will be fine,if I can work onher now Prime." said Ratchet. "Do it Ratchet." said Optimus as he hand Amy over to Ratchet. "Sari can you help me a bit?" asked Ratchet. Sari nodded and they got to work fast in an effort to save Amy.

Back at the Decepticon's base, they were recharging from the battle. "I was so close to killing Amy!"said Jake mad. "We will have another shot at taking her down Jake." said Megatron, "we need to come up with another plan. "Me and Soundwave will dig one up." said Jake as Soundwave followed him.

"Megatron sir!" said Starscream, "is this human really our friend?" and Megatron answer to his question was knocking him down. "OF COURSE!! You IDOIT!!! He will help us defeat the Autobot,but most of all Optimus Prime cause is really close to Amy and if we kill her right infront of him then, he will have no choice but to admit defeat and join us." said Megatron laughing.

Back with the Autobots, Ratchet and Sari were stilling working on Amy it was almost no more than two hours when Ratchet came back and Optimus was right beside him. "How she is Ratchet?" "She will do justfine,but we need to find another location,so she can heal and then we can cover the last of the evidence,soJake can finally be put behind bars." All of the Autobots transformed and Ratchet put Amy in the back of Optimus's cab and they drove to find another location,so the Decepticons can't track them easily. As Optimus was driving he was thinking on what he was going to do keep Amy safe. He loved her with all of his spark and that he would anything to keep her,even if that meant giving his life up for.

Jake and Soundwave were making a new plan that would hopefully bring the Autobots and Amy down for good.

*Well Jake and the Decepticons are defeated for now......but the Autobots need to find another location,so Amy can heal. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!!*


	13. On The Run or Fight?

The Autobots have been driving for hours and Optimus felt so much anger held within him after what had happen to Amy. Jake would pay for what he had did to her. "Optimus,sir." said Prowl "Yes,Prowl?" said Optimus, "we had found a safe location to rest,so Rachet can go ahead and check Amy out." "Good." said Optimus. They came a to abandon house whiched looked pretty new and it appears to be not to lived in.

The Autobots transformed and Optimus slowly transformed as he grabbed Amy very carefully and she looked liked she was out and her clothes were completely covered and dried with her blood. Ratchet tooked Amy from Optimus and took her into another room to take a look at her. Back at Decepticon's base Jake finally had a plan together. "Megatron, I finally have a plan that will destroy Amy and her Autobot friends once and for all." said Jake. "Tell me." said Megatron. As Jake told Megatron, his smile became more evil by the minute,he liked the plan,so much that he almost loves Jake.

Ratchet came out into the living room where Optimus,Sari and the remaining Autobots were. "Amy is improving greatly, I almost losted her to the point where I asked you Optimus to give me a piece of your spark and a small dose of engeron." said Ratchet. "Why did you ask me to do that?" asked Optimus, "Well at this point Optimus Amy wouldn't of survive her injuries,but now she is immortal." said Ratchet. Optimus walked into the room to Amy sleeping soundly and he just can't believe that she is immortal and she can withstand injuries and never die.

Amy opened her eyes and Optimus looked at Amy. "Amy how do you feel?" "I'm feeling better and stronger. What did Ratchet do to me?" asked Amy. "Amy your injuries were proven fatal and Ratchet made you immortal." said Optimus. "What does that mean?" asked Amy. "Well you can take any blast or anything else that comes your way and you won't get hurt." said Optimus, "you have a piece of my spark and engeron inside you now that make you immortal now." Amy was speechless,but she smiled.

"Optimus we need to move now!" said Bulkhead. "Why?" asked Optimus as he picked up Amy. "The decepticons are on our trailer and I believe that they are after Amy to finish her off and us." said Bumblebee as he walked in. All of the Autobots ran outside of the house and transformed and rolled out of the place. Just as the Autobots lefted the Decepticons arrived to where the Autobots were supposed to be. Jake ran into the house and came out fasted. "Megatron, the Autobots gave us the slip,they're gone." Megatron growled. "Decepticons transform and rise up! We need to find them and Amy to finished them off once and for all." said Megatron as he transformed and let Jake in before flying off into the sky.

The Autobots were looking for a safer place so Amy would heal up. "Optimus,how can we find a safe place for Amy to heal?" asked Prowl who pulled along side Optimus while they were in vechile mode. "I don't know Prowl,it's almost liked they know our every move." said Optimus. "Prime looked!" said Ratchet as he pulled along side Optimus and a small piece of a box off his side. "This is how they are tracking us,they put a device on you when we lasted battle them." said Ratchet. "Ratchet destroy it." said Optimus and Ratchet did just that. Jake was tracking them until he losted the signal. "Megatron, I losed the signal." said Jake.

"What? How?" said Megatron. "One of them must have spotted the device that I put on Optimus when we last battle them." said Jake. The Decepticon weren't going to stop until they completed their mission. And their mission was to killed Amy and destroy the Autobots once and for all.

Optimus will stop at nothing to protect Amy,his love for Amy is so stronger than his love for Elita-1. As Optimus drove along Amy woke up and looked out of Optimus's window,Optimus felt Amy move around,but decided to stay quiet and let Amy move around inside of him.

Optimus is happy that Amy is moving around and getting stronger. Amy got her purse up on her lap and got out the evdenice that she has,so on Jake and she still need one more piece of edvience to pin Jake down for good.

*Sorry for the long update,but here is the next chapter. What do you think? What do you think should the Autobots do when they catch up to them? Tell me what you think they should on the reviews*


	14. Never Lose Her

The Autobots have been driving for hours and Optimus felt so much anger held within him after what had happen to Amy. Jake would pay for what he had did to her. "Optimus,sir." said Prowl "Yes,Prowl?" said Optimus, "we had found a safe location to rest,so Rachet can go ahead and check Amy out." "Good." said Optimus. They came a to abandon house whiched looked pretty new and it appears to be not to lived in.

The Autobots transformed and Optimus slowly transformed as he grabbed Amy very carefully and she looked liked she was out and her clothes were completely covered and dried with her blood. Ratchet tooked Amy from Optimus and took her into another room to take a look at her. Back at Decepticon's base Jake finally had a plan together. "Megatron, I finally have a plan that will destroy Amy and her Autobot friends once and for all." said Jake. "Tell me." said Megatron. As Jake told Megatron, his smile became more evil by the minute,he liked the plan,so much that he almost loves Jake.

Ratchet came out into the living room where Optimus,Sari and the remaining Autobots were. "Amy is improving greatly, I almost losted her to the point where I asked you Optimus to give me a piece of your spark and a small dose of engeron." said Ratchet. "Why did you ask me to do that?" asked Optimus, "Well at this point Optimus Amy wouldn't of survive her injuries,but now she is immortal." said Ratchet. Optimus walked into the room to Amy sleeping soundly and he just can't believe that she is immortal and she can withstand injuries and never die.

Amy opened her eyes and Optimus looked at Amy. "Amy how do you feel?" "I'm feeling better and stronger. What did Ratchet do to me?" asked Amy. "Amy your injuries were proven fatal and Ratchet made you immortal." said Optimus. "What does that mean?" asked Amy. "Well you can take any blast or anything else that comes your way and you won't get hurt." said Optimus, "you have a piece of my spark and engeron inside you now that make you immortal now." Amy was speechless,but she smiled.

"Optimus we need to move now!" said Bulkhead. "Why?" asked Optimus as he picked up Amy. "The decepticons are on our trailer and I believe that they are after Amy to finish her off and us." said Bumblebee as he walked in. All of the Autobots ran outside of the house and transformed and rolled out of the place. Just as the Autobots lefted the Decepticons arrived to where the Autobots were supposed to be. Jake ran into the house and came out fasted. "Megatron, the Autobots gave us the slip,they're gone." Megatron growled. "Decepticons transform and rise up! We need to find them and Amy to finished them off once and for all." said Megatron as he transformed and let Jake in before flying off into the sky.

The Autobots were looking for a safer place so Amy would heal up. "Optimus,how can we find a safe place for Amy to heal?" asked Prowl who pulled along side Optimus while they were in vechile mode. "I don't know Prowl,it's almost liked they know our every move." said Optimus. "Prime looked!" said Ratchet as he pulled along side Optimus and a small piece of a box off his side. "This is how they are tracking us,they put a device on you when we lasted battle them." said Ratchet. "Ratchet destroy it." said Optimus and Ratchet did just that. Jake was tracking them until he losted the signal. "Megatron, I losed the signal." said Jake.

"What? How?" said Megatron. "One of them must have spotted the device that I put on Optimus when we last battle them." said Jake. The Decepticon weren't going to stop until they completed their mission. And their mission was to killed Amy and destroy the Autobots once and for all.

Optimus will stop at nothing to protect Amy,his love for Amy is so stronger than his love for Elita-1. As Optimus drove along Amy woke up and looked out of Optimus's window,Optimus felt Amy move around,but decided to stay quiet and let Amy move around inside of him.

Optimus is happy that Amy is moving around and getting stronger. Amy got her purse up on her lap and got out the evdenice that she has,so on Jake and she still need one more piece of edvience to pin Jake down for good.

*Sorry for the long update,but here is the next chapter. What do you think? What do you think should the Autobots do when they catch up to them? Tell me what you think they should on the reviews*


	15. Final Showdown Pt 1

*Sorry for the long update,but here is the next chapter!*

The Autobots,Sari and Amy found a place that was well suited to continue the work on pinning Jake for good. Amy got out of Optimus and walked into a building that was a good upbeat town. Once she walked everyone was staring at her until a nice old man came up and asked, "You must be Amy Carter." "How did you know my name?" asked Amy. " I used to be really great friends with you parents." replied the old man. "Mr. Arkins! How nice to see you! Sorry for not realizing who you were."

"It's alright my dear. So sorry to hear about your parents."

"Well I found out who was that cause my parent's death." said Amy.

The Autobots and Sari were still outside and wondering where Amy went and if she was okay. "Prime do you have any idea where Amy is?" asked Prowl awhile they were still in vechile mode. "Not sure,but if she was in danger then I would feel it." said Optimus.

"Who was the one that cause it?"

"My boyfriend Jake,he said that my parents got in the way and killed them." said Amy

"Oh my! What are you doing now?" asked Mr. Arkins

"I'm getting info to pin him with the help of some of my friends." she replied.

Not to far away Jake and the Decepticons were on their tails. "Megatron! I have found where Amy and the Autobots are now." said Jake. "Excellent! Where are they?" asked Megatron.  
"There in the next town three miles north." replied Jake. "Decepticons move out! We are getting close to Amy and the Autobots." When night fall Amy took Mr. Arkins to a big open field,so the Autobots can transformed before him. "Amy why did you take me out here?" he asked. Just then five cars came and Sari got out one of them. "Mr. Arkins, this is Sair Sumdac. Sari this is Mr. Arkins,he is an old family friend." "Nice to meet you and now here are the rest of her friends and boyfriend." said Sari. There the Autobots transformed. "Mr. Arkins,they are the Autobots. Optimus Prime is the leader and my boyfriend. His men are Bumblebee,Ratchet,Bulkhead and Prowl. " said Amy.

"Nice to meet you all. So, you are helping Amy pin down Jake?" asked Mr. Arkins.

"Yes. We will do whatever it takes to nail him." said Optimus.

The Decepticons were now in town and spotted them in an field. "Mr. Arkins and Amy." said a voice out of nowhere. Amy,Sari,and Mr. Arkins spun around to see Jake and the Decepticons. "Jake! How could you kill Amy's parents?!" demaded Mr. Arkins. "There was something that I wanted,they were in the way,so I got rid of them." said Jake. Before Mr. Arkins could say another word,a shot rang out. The Autobots covered Amy and Sari, Amy looked up and to see Jake with a gun and seen that he fired it,but couldn't find where he shot it until Mr. Arkins fell to the ground. "MR. ARKINS!!!!" screamed Amy as she ran to him and held him. He was shot in the chest and slowly going into the light. The Autobots started firing on Jake and the Decepticons as Sari ran to Amy's side with Mr. Arkins slowly dieing. "Amy....h-h-here." said Mr. Arkins with an shaking hand gave a her a paper. The Autobots tried to the Decepticons and Jake at bay. "T-t-t-this is...what..you need to...." "Mr. Arkins?! No please! Stay with me!",but he was gone. Amy was now covered in his blood and was crying. Optimus looked to see Sari holding a crying Amy and seen Mr. Arkins dead on the ground.

The Autobots blasted the Decepticons and Jake to the ground. "Girls we need to get out of here now!" said Optimus as he and the Autobots transformed. Sair and Amy jumped into Optimus as the Autobots sped off. "Decepticons after them!" order Megatron as they transformed and went after them. Jake knew what Mr. Arkins gave Amy and now he wants it......

*Oh no! He's gone! What do you think he gave Amy? Could it be the final piece Amy needs to put Jake in jail? Can they get to the police before it's too late? Well find out in the final showdown part 2!*


	16. Final Showdown Pt 2

Here is the final chapter! Enjoy:)

The girls and the Autobots were driving down the highway really fast with Jacob and the Decepticons hot on their trail. Amy drew up enough courage to see what Mr. Arkins gave her. She opened the paper to see a picture of Jacob messing with her parent's car the night before the accident.

"Optimus! The Decepticons are gaining up on us!" said Prowl

"Team we need to get Amy and Sari to a safe location!" said Optimus

"Sir!" said the team. They drove as fast as they could until Megatron shot at them sending them in the air. Optimus and Bumblebee transformed and caught the girls.

They gentley sent them down. "Girls! Run for it!" order Optimus.

The girls ran behind a tree not knowing that Jacob saw them.

"Megatron you and your tin soldiers will leave before we make you leave." said Optimus. Megatron just laughed.

"Optimus you are truely pathetic! We won't leave until Jacob gets what he wants." said Megatron. Optimus and his men attacked the Decepticons. Optimus tackle Megatron punching him left and right. Amy and Sari were watching from behind a tree. Jacob came up from behind them and tackle Amy to the ground.

"Ugh!" said Amy as she looks up to see who tackle her.

"Jacob! Get off of me! OPTIMUS!" she yelled. That got Optimus's attentions. Optimus punch Megatron,sending flying into his men, that were bleeding energon.

"Decepticons retreat!" and with they were gone. Optimus and his men ran over to Amy. "Jacob, you will be going to jail for the deaths of my parents!" said Amy and she knees him in the place where guys don't want to be knee! (Ouch!) Amy got up to only to have Jacob grabbed her ankle and twisted it. She screamed in pain as he grabbed the paper and took off, only to get tackle by the cops.

"Jacob Adam Beckers, you are under arrest for the muderers of Glenn and Ashley Carter." said Officer Blanco as he cuff him and took him to the car. Some of the other officers help Amy to Ratchet so he could heal. Once Ratchet wrapped her ankle, Officer Blanco came over.

"Amy what do you wish we should do to Jacob?" asked Blanco.

"Give him life in prison without any chances of freedom." Amy replied. Officer Blanco agreed and they took him back to Texas to stand trail. Amy wanted to go back to her parent's graves. The Autobots and Sari too her there. Amy limp over to their grave's.

"Mom,dad. I did it. Jacob is finally in jail and you can now rest in peace. I love you." and just then a warm air wrapped around her like she was being hugged and knew it was her parents. Optimus used his holoform and hugged Amy. Amy turned around to wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you Optimus." said Amy

"I love you too, Amy." he said

Back at the Decepticon's base, Megatron and his men were healing. They were so close to defeating the Autobots,but Megatron smirk knowing that he found Optimus's one true weakness...love. Jacob was being book into the prison for the rest of his life,but he was already thinking of a way to get back at Amy and her robot friends. He was then put in his cells and he just smirk and started laughing.

*Well that is it for story and hoped you enjoy! I may think of doing a squeal. Tell me in the review, if you a squeal. Also, if you any juicy ideas for that, I will give you credit. Thxs again for reading my story:P*


End file.
